


12:44 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell recalled buying a stuffed coyote for his daughter.





	12:44 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell recalled buying a stuffed coyote for his daughter before the actual territorial animal attacked him.

THE END


End file.
